harry the high flyer
by torturelover
Summary: harry is adopted by big show after being abandoned by his uncle
1. Chapter 1

harry stood looking over the barrier as music began playing he sae a short man running down the walkway he stopped beside them and removed a mask from his face and tugged it onto harry's head he then touched his forehead to harrys and ran down to the ring harry watched as the man moved like he was a gost throuout the match he acualy grinned when he won and watched as he exited the ring harry then turned to see his uncle walking away "wait here harry" he said before they all left the arena several hours later harry was sitting in the arena when he realized that his uncle wasn't coming back for him harry stood and began looking for a bathroom he found a men's bathroom and used the toilet harry was washing his hands when a tall man walked into the room harry looked at him the man was easily 7 ft tall and wider than Vernon

"hello" said harry

"kid what are you doin here the shows been over for several hours" said the man

"my uncle left me here" he said looking at the floor

"ok come with me" said the big man "and you can call me paul how old are you" he said

harry removed the mask "my names harry and today's my 6th birthday" he said softly paul punched a wall and picked up harry he stormed through the halls

"Oscar" he said entering the locker room "I need your help" he said looking at the short masked man "we need to talk to Stephanie I have a new son"


	2. Chapter 2

ok im sorry that I foregot to do this I own nothinhg seen in this fic and thank you to my two reviews and 10 favorites and 8 follows

* * *

5 years later

* * *

I woke to see my father standing beside my bunk holding a letter in his hand "dad what's wrong" I asked he handed me the letter I skimmed it

"I see the letter came" came a deep slightly gravely voice I looked to the door way I saw a man dressed in a black outfit wearing a red mask

"hello flame yes it came we have to he to London to get my supplies" I said as I stood lurching slightly as the buss hit a bump in the road "so when are we going also we need to reply and arrange for my special teachers to come with because I need to stay in shape and with out them I might as well call myself lazy and I need to keep practicing my elemental manipulation"

"we fly out after the show tonight" said my dad as he sat on the couch in the back of the bus I laid back down I was going to sleep till time for the show I woke again as the bus parked it was time to get ready the shower was already running I waited till the water shut off before gathering my clothes and enterd the bathroom as flame stepped out

"hello flame" I said as I passed him with a yawn

"hello phoenix did you sleep well" he said as he wrapped his hair in a towel

"fine I feel great" I said as I enterd the bathroom to get ready for the show

after I cleaned myself up I got dressed in my uniform it was similar to Kane's old outfit the one with the missing sleeve only it had blue flames I dressed and strapped on my mask it was a mask identical to Kane's old mask I walked out of the buss only to be hugged by a tall man wearing a black trench coat and black hat

"taker put the kid down he needs to breathe" flame said grinning

"what ever brother" he said as he sat me down

"guess what shadow" I asked

"the letter came" he said

I pouted "who told" I asked as I walked towards the arena "lets go get ready I want to practice my entrance"


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the locker room watching as Kane and taker started arguing about where takers hat had gone I sighed as I stood and walked over to them "taker your hat is on your head" i said as I walked from the room "you really should look where it should be before you start blaming flame" I walked through the halls and sighed I saw Stephanie "im going to go sit in the audience for a bit ok I got a feeling the shield's going to go after dad again if they do im going after them dad said im ready now" I said as she nodded I crept into the audience to watch the show I herd the shields music starting up and crept closer to the barrier I saw my dad standing in the ring alone ready to face of with them I waited till the shield were in the ring circling him I launched myself over the barrier and into the ring I tackled dean Ambrose and began wailing on him I ignored the commentary they were speculating on who I might be I stood as my dad big show threw roman reigns across the ring and Seth Rollins ran from the ring helping the others out I found a microphone pushed into my hand "im glad your alright show im glad I was able to help you with them" I said "let it be known anyone who attacks or degrades the big show will face the black dragon" I stalked from the ring as my dad followed

"harry thanks for doing that" he said as he caught up with me "we are going to London now we need to head for the airport Kane and taker are coming with" he said I nodded

"lets go" I said heading for the locker room


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing seen in this fic

* * *

we walked into the pub I was with shadow because my dad couldn't see the pub he and flame had returned to the hotel to prepare for the show later tonight "taker behave unless they are harassing you or me ok" I said as we went outside into the courtyard I saw the brick wall melt away and we stepped inside the ally

"harry lets start at the robe shop" he said as I nodded and he led us to the bank we entered and changed our money into galleons we exited and went into the robe shop Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when i started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood me on a stool next to him) slipped a long robe over my head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello, " said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?

""Yes, " i said.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands, " said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No, " I said.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No, " i said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"no clue but we wont know till were sorted" I said as taker walked up to us "hello shadow would you mind going to get the books wile im being fitted" I asked as he nodded and turned walking from the shop "by the way what's your name" I asked as I stepped down from the stool

"draco malfoy" he said "and who was that"

"harry white" I said as I shook his hand "that is one of my teachers he is also my godfather"

"what dose he teach you" he asked

"shadow manipulation" i said grinning as a tall blond man that looked eerily similar to Draco ran in hiding in one of the dressing rooms I saw taker run in fury in his eyes "shadow calm yourself" I said walking up to him

"that man ruined my hat" he said cracking his knuckles "were is he" I pointed to the room he was hiding in as he walked out taker grabbed him and flipped him upside down to the screams of Draco and madam Malkin I just grinned as he dropped to his knees and cracked the mans skull against the floor

"sorry Draco but if he didn't do it he would end up killing his brother when we get home he should wake in an hour" I said as we left the shop finishing the shopping easily till we got to the wand shop

"hello young one" said the old man sitting in the chair "you are here for your wand" he said as he stood and walked into the shelves returning with several boxes I tried nearly every wand in the shop when he stood and ran into the back room of the shop "try this" he said "its walnut with dementor cloak" he said handing it to me I flicked it and a bird popped out the end I grinned as we paid and left the shop we returned to the hotel and I took a nap till showtime


End file.
